Proses Enak Bikin Anak
by leejegun
Summary: HyuckMark ngintipin hyung-hyungnya yang lagi... #HyuckMark #TaeYu #JohnJae plus Taeil n Winwin #NCT WARNING!BXB, typo(s) Terimalah ini sebagai sequel Kepo hehehe


Proses enak bikin anak

Cast : NCT 127

Genre : Humor, Romance

Summary : Donghyuck si malaikat cinta ganteng mau nunjukin proses enak bikin anak ke pacarnya. berhasil? #HyuckMark #JohnJae #TaeYu

WARNING! BxB, Yaoi garis keras, penistaan bias, bahasa nonbakun cerita unfaedah, typo(s)

Bacalah dengan bijak

Review lah dengan bijak

"bebeb tidur yuk udah jam 10 loh.."

"nanti dong yang. Nanggung"

"ini malem jumat loh beb. Udah jam segini nanti anu anuannya gak keburu"

"tanggung yang. Liat deh si claudia jahat banget"

"beb... ayodonggg... masa mau kilat terus tiap main"

"bentar yang. Pangako sa'yo nya lagi rame elah"

Taeyong hela nafas.

Awas aja, si Edoardo dan keluarga bakal Taeyong santet sampe punah gara-gara udah bikin malam jumatnya minggu ini jadi kelabu. Masa Yuta lebih milih nontonin si Claudia yang pura-pura amnesia dari pada main peran daddy-daddyan sama dia. Payah.

Dia lirik Yuta lagi. Njir masih fokus liatin nyonya Amor. Gaasik.

Dia bangkit terus kedapur niatnya ngambil minum. Tapi di tengah jalan dia malah liat dua pasangan mesum lagi dempet-dempetan.

"get a room plis dud" Taeyong iri pemirsah! Dia pengen kaya Johnny yang malem ini bisa mepet mepet rapet bareng Jaehyun didepan kamer mandi. Liat deh bibir si Jaehyun aja udah gakaru karuan, udah merah merah basah merekah.

Johnny ngeuh sahabat seper-seme-an dia lagi rada galau. Dia nepuk pundak Jaehyun dan ngirim signal supaya dia nunggu dikamer aja. Jaehyun bete ih. Udah nanggung tinggal dikit lagi juga. "ganggu aja ah" terus dia pergi dari situ. Bikin gak mood bikin anak aja.

Abis Jaehyun pergi. Si Johnny nyusul Taeyong yang udah stand by depan dispenser. "kenapa bro? Kehabisan ide mau gaya apalagi? Aku banyak referensi sih"

Taeyong ngelirik. Mukanya sayu ngenesin. Johnny sampe kasian, hampir aja khilap Johnny ngasih sumbangan buat dia. "Yuta lebih milih Angelo"

"Yuta selingkuh? Siapa Angelo? Anak mana? Keren amat namanya? Udah debut?"

Njir si Johnny ndeso juga. Padahal hampir semua makhluk di korea selatan tau siapa itu Angelo, anaknya Edoardo wkwkwkwkwk

"itu loh aktor ganteng dari philipina"

"jauh juga si Yuta nyari selingkuhan. Lebih perkasa kali dari kamu"

Taeyong makin bete. Anjir sekali dia dibilang kalah perkasa. Johnny kayaknya minta pembuktian "sini anuan sama aku biar ngerasain seberapa perkasanya aku kalau udah diranjang"

"sori bro. Kita jatahnya sama, jangan menyalahi takdir lah"

"Yuta lebih milih nonton tivi dari pada ritual daddy-daddyan. Bete. Jatah seminggu sekali aja sekarang harus berkurang lagi. Kan kasian burungku dia dingin pengen masuk sarang"

"tadi katanya sama Angelo. Sekarang nonton tivi, yang bener yang mana?"

"heh ganteng!"

"maacih... aw! Dasar ganas. Tukang bdsm sih huuuu.. AW AW AMPUNNNN!"

Si Taeyong kecil-kecil pitung juga. Tenaganya kuat cuy ngelawan si Johnny yang badannya hampir satu setengahnya dia. "sableng!" terus Taeyong pergi. Nambah setres dan galau kalau dia ngeladenin Johnny.

"perasaan yang sableng dia ya. Eh iya yayang Jaehyun" Johnny langsung otw kamer dan siap-siap jadi daddy.

.

.

Ini telenovela kapan udahan sih... Taeyong udah ngantuk banget. "sayang, tidur yuk"

"nanti beb. Liat deh si Clark sama Leah romantis ya"

Siapa pula mereka hah? Aduh mata Taeyong udah kaya batu batre oplosan. Tak kuat lagi bertahan lama. "yang aku ngantuk"

"tidur aja"

Yuta gak peka banget sih.

Taeyong emang dari beberapa jam yang lalu pengen seret dia ke kamer terus langsung kasih Yuta hukuman yang asik-asik. Tapi dia gak tega sama pacarnya. kayaknya dia excited banget nonton tivi. Tapi sekarang, Taeyong kayaknya melaknat pemikirannya sendiri gara-gara kasian sama Yuta. Mau geret Yuta sekarang juga percuma, terlalu berat menyeret mantan pemain bola yang masih fit melek sedangkan tenaga dia jam segini udah setara opa opa veteran perang uhud. Taeyong gak sanggup.

Dia bangun dari sofa.

Yuta masih gak notice dan masih asik fanboyin sepupunya Clark. Njir, gantengan juga Taeyong padahal.

Yaudah lah tidur duluan aja.

Selangkah dua langkah tiga langkah. Nengok. "gak di notice lah."

Taeyong baringan diatas ranjang dia. Dia nengok kebawah, kebagian burungnya bersangkar. "sabar ya dek, nanti juga dia kepengen sendiri" katanya sambil elus elus pelan burungnya dari luar celana. Dia ngerasa agak aneh.

Duh makin aneh "anjir pakek bangun lagi. Duhh tadi tadi gausah dielus"

Taeyong bangun lagi. "gimana dong nih. Masa solo sih, enakan bareng Yuta padahal"

Dia celingukan.

Aman, si Donghyuck udah bobo di kasur atas.

Bimbang juga sih kalau mau main solo dikamer. Tapi kalau dikamer mandi, kasian yang lain kalau kebelet. Kamer mandi di dorm kan Cuma satu.

Yaudahlah disini aja.

Taeyong celingukan sekali lagi. Aman terkendali.

Dia mulai pelorotin celananya perlahan-lahan. Nengok Donghyuck lagi, masih aman.

Oke.

"ahhh..."

"nghhh..."

"ssshhhh..."

.

.

.

"oi ngapain tuh?"

"kampret!" Taeyong langsung liat atas.

Anjir kok Donghyuck bangun sih? Perasaan tadi nyenyak deh.

Taeyong pake celananya cepet-cepet. Padahal burungnya masih bangun. Duh ngilu banget nih. Terus dia bediri sok setrong liatin Donghyuck.

Donghyuck cengar cengir jail. "ngapain hyung?"

"garuk garuk"

"apanya yang gatel hyung?" cengiran Donghyuck makin nyebelin

"bawah"

"kaki hyung? Sini aku garukin Hahahahha" Donghyuck ngakak gak terkendali. Nyebelin banget. Taeyong bete.

Dia duduk lagi dikasur, "gausah sok suci lah. Mata tiap hari jelalatan liatin Mark sambil ngiler juga"

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Donghyuck masih aja ngakak liatin muka Taeyong. Seneng banget kayaknya dia. "gak mau dilanjut hyung? Kasian dedeknya"

"sialan malika"

"atau aku harus minta bantuan Yuta hyung? Biar dia bantuin hyung garuk garuk?"

Taeyong ngerasa pengen banget nyakar muka si Donghyuck pake selusin garpu. Nyebelin banget ini bocah satu. Kenapa sih suka banget tertawa di atas penderitaan dia.

Donghyuck masih ketawa tapi sekarang dia jalan ke pintu "lanjutin aja hyung. Aku pindah kamer. Tenanggg...paket akan segera datang"

Donghyuck pergi.

Taeyong cengo. Paket?

Dia gak beli sepatu online perasaan.

BRAK!

Taeyong kaget sampe jatuh dari ranjang.

"yuk"

Dan langsung diterjang Yuta.

.

.

.

.

"tugas malaikat cinta yang ganteng udah beres" Donghyuck rapetin pintu yang tadi belum nutup dengan benar. Meninggalkan dua kekasih pecinta bdsm didalam sebuah kamar.

"untung yang lain udah pada nyenyak." Dia jalan kekamer lain di rumah itu. Nempelin telinganya ke pintu "lah, Jaehyun hyung sama Johnny hyung juga? Yayang bobo dimana ya?"

Dia jalan lagi kekamer paling pojokan.

Buka pintunya pelan-pelan.

Tuh kan bener yayang Mark ada disitu.

"sut.. sut"

"apa berisik"

"sini hyung"

"mau tidur item"

Donghyuck merengut. Mark masih marah ya gara-gara gak diajakin main kemaren kemaren? Marahnya lama banget ih. Bete Donghyuck

"sut sut.."

"Mark... usir dong tikusnya. Berisik!"

FUGH Taeil! Donghyuck dibilang tikus lagi

Mark ogah ogahan bangun dari sebelah Taeil dan keluar kamer. Gila Donghyuck Cuma dilewatin doang. "hyung masih marah?"

"tau"

"hyung ih ngambek terus nanti aku cium loh"

Mark Cuma ngelirik tajem.

"aku kan udah minta maaf hyung"

"gak mau maafin! Sana pacaran aja sama Jaemin sama Jeno. Kan yang dibisikin hal penting mereka doang. Aku mah ga penting"

"Hyungg..yang waktu itu emang penting, tapi bagi seme. Uke kaya hyung gausah tau, lagian Renjun sama Jisung juga engga tau kok" Donghyuck capek ngomong itu ke Mark. Ini udah kali ke berapa ya? Ke banyak lah pokoknya. Lelah Donghyuck. Lelah pisan...

Mark jalan terus gak ladenin si Donghyuck. Terus dia duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Donghyuck ikutan duduk di sebelah dia. "sayang... masa gak mau maafin aku sih"

Donghyuck dapet lirikan sayang tapi judes "aku mau maafin asal kasih tau dulu waktu itu kamu bisikin apa ke Jeno sama Jaemin?"

Aduh bingung.

Masa iya dia bilang sih, gimana ya cara bilangnya? Gampang banget ngomongin masalah kemaren ke Jaemin, Jeno, Johnny hyung bahkan Sehun hyung. Tapi Donghyuck galau gimana cara jelasinnya ke Mark.

Dia garuk garuk kepalanya.

"gak mau ngasih tau gapapa"

Muka Donghyuck udah cerah "tapi mulai besok kamu udah bukan pacar aku" sebelum Mark ngelanjutin omongannya.

Kesel lah.

Donghyuck itu makhluk paling jail kuadrat. Nyebelin kelewatan. Selengeaan dan over aktive dan over talking. Over akting dan kadang over kritis.

Tapi kalau sama Mark, Donghyuck suka susah ngelawan meskipun kadang-kadang masih suka jailin sih, tapi lebih banyak takutnya.

"okelah aku kasih tau. Sini" dia nepuk nepuk pahanya. Gaya banget kaya kuat aja dia nahan Mark dipangkuannya. "ogah ih ngapain" kata Mark

"yaudah aku gamau kasih tau hyung wlee"

"ck, iya iya" terus Mark naik kepangkuan Donghyuck.

"uhh uculnya pacarkuu... utuk utuk utuk"

"ayooo kasih tau" Mark jambak rambut Donghyuck sedikit. "iya sayang ih barbar banget sih kaya aku wkwkwkwkwk"

"inget gak waktu malam jum'at yang hyung sama Yuta hyung tidur di luar?" Mark ngangguk "nah itu aku lewat kamar kalian... kan ada Johnny hyung?" Mark ngangguk lagi "terus aku denger Johnny hyung sama Jaehyun hyung lagi bikin anak"

Mark melotot "kamu nguping?" giliran Donghyuck yang ngangguk "dikit doang hyung"

"terus?"

"yaitu, tadinya aku bisik bisik ke Jeno sama Jaemin mau minta tips hamilin uke ke Johnny hyung gituloh hyung. Makanya aku gak kasih tau hyung"

Mark malikn melotot. "ih aku belum mau punya anak!"

"hahahahahahahaha... waktu itu aku belum ngerti caranya gimana hyung. Tapi terus aku sama duo sahabat ganteng ku itu searching om gugel dan cari ilmu ke hyungline"

"jadi sekarang kamu udah tau caranya?"

Donghyuck ngangguk dan deketin bibirnya kebibir Mark "udah dong... terus hyung, katanya enak loh... hyung tau gak caranya?"

"aku tau lah! Emang dikira aku anak polos ya?"

Si malika kaget. Hah? Mark tau? Donghyuck juga melotot gak percaya "beneran?"

"iyalah pokoknya itu kan pertemuan antara sel sperma dan sel telur lalu sel sperma yang berhasil membuahi sel telur akan tumbuh menjadi zigot dan hidup didalam rahim ibu selama sembilan bulan. Abis itu kalau udah cukup waktunya melahirkan deh"

"lah.. kok jadi pelajaran ipa sih hyung?" Donghyuck cengo. Lah kalau itu mah dia juga tau. Kan dari smp juga udah di bahas.

"ya itu yang tadi tips membuat anak kan? Aku juga tau kenapa gak tanya aku aja sih?"

"aduh hyung... kalau proses ipanya mah semua orang yang makan bangku sekolahan juga tau hyung. Tapi kalau proses enaknya sih kan... gak semuanya tau"

"proses enaknya?" Mark gak ngeuh. Emang ada proses enaknya?

Donghyuck cium pipi kanan Mark sebentar. "ikut yuk. Aku tunjukin cara enaknya, kebetulan banget Johnny sama Jaehyun hyung lagi praktek"

.

.

.

Mark sama Donghyuck nempelin telinganya di pintu kamer yang lagi jadi saksi bisu sebuah tindakan pornoaksi.

" _aahhh... nghhh pelannhh ihhh"_

Mereka berdua denger suaranya Jaehyun hyung ngerengek ngerengek

" _Awwhh hyunghhh shhh... sakit ahhh... moreehhh moreehhh..."_

Katanya sakit kok minta more? Mark ngerutin keningnya bingung

" _fuck! Shhh jangan disemphiiitihh ahhhnnn... nanti aku keluar. Sayaaanggghhhhh"_

Keluar? Kemana?

Mark liatin Donghyuck. Dia ngerutin keningnya lagi. Kok muka pacarnya kaya yang ngefly gitu ya?

Terus dia toelin Donghyuck "mereka ngapain sih?"

Donghyuck sadar dari dosa sesaatnya, "lagi bikin anak hyung. Ini proses enaknya"

"aku gak ngerti nih. Soalnya gak keliatan. Aku itu bisa paham pelajaran dengan cara audiovisual. Kalau audio aja susah"

Donghyuck puter otak lagi.

OH IYA!

"yuk hyung. Taeyong hyung sama Yuta hyung juga lagi praktekin dan pintunya gak di kunci"

.

.

.

CLEK...

Mark langsung melotot

Didalem kamer laknat yang baru aja mereka masukin, dia liat Yuta hyungnya yang orang jepang dan mukanya manis manis marsmallow lagi diiket diatas ranjang. Pake tambang pramuka punya Jisung. Matanya di tutup pake kain item.

Mark udah mangap mau teriak, tapi suaranya gak keluar. Kayak ngeliat setan gentayangan sambil nari saman didepan mata dia. Donghyuck juga Cuma bisa berdiri kaya patung. Loh kok gini sih? Bukannya bikin anak itu kan kata Johnny hyung sama Sehun hyung enak ya? Kok malah ukenya disiksa gini sih?

Taeyong hyungnya yang paling ganteng kaya pangeran dari kerajaan Frozen itu lagi naik turunin badannya kenceng banget diatas badan Yuta yang gak bisa ngapa ngapain.

Terus Taeyong hyung bangkit dan narik kaki Yuta sampe keatas, nyatu sama tangannya sampe badan Yuta ngebentuk huruf v.

Dua anak curut itu masih diem dipojokan deket pintu.

Taeyong masih gak sadar lagi ada yang nonton live actionnya dan langsung masukin lagi burungnya ke hole Yuta sekali hentak dan badan Yuta langsung melengking dengan artistiknya.

"AAHHHHHHH!"

Donghyuck teriak

"YUTA HYUNG DI TUSUKKKKKK!"

"AAHHHHHHH!"

Taeyong nengok dan langsung cabut burungnya. "eh kalian?"

"AAHHHH! TAEYONG HYUNG PSYCOPATTT!"

Donghyuck langsung tarik tangan Mark yang masih cengo keluar dari kamer itu.

"TAEIL HYUNG! TELPON POLISI TAEYONG HYUNG ORANG JAHAT! DIA DEMENTOR! TITISAN VOLDEMORT!"

Taeil sama Winwin yang lagi tidur dengan syahdunya langsung bangun dan keluar dari kamer. Jaehyun sama Johnny yang panik juga langsung keluar kamer berantakan gak karu karuan, si Johnny Cuma pake bokser spongebobnya, Jaehyun juga Cuma ngasal pake handuk yang nyampir dideket pintu terus di lilitin ke pinggangnya.

"SIAPA YANG VOLDEMORT?"

"Taeyong hyung... hiks hiks huwaaaa Taeyong hyuuunggggg..." Donghyuck nangis. Mark masih kehilangan separuh nyawanya.

"Taeyong kenapa?" Johnny panik. Dia inget tadi kan Taeyong galau. Masa iya sih gara-gara galau gak dikasih jatah si Taeyong sampe memutuskan bersekutu samaVoldemort? Fantasi horor banget ceritanya.

"dia nyiksa Yuta hyung huweee Yuta hyung kasiaaaannn" Donghyuck nangis kejer sambil tunjuk tunjuk pintu kamer maksiat tadi.

"Mark? Mark?" Jaehyun ngibas ngibasin tangannya didepan Mark. Mark sadar "tadi Yuta hyung diiket terus di tusuk"

"APAH? CEPET TELPON POLISIIIII!" Winwin ikutan panik dan cari hpnya.

Taeil,

Johnny,

Jaehyun... nepok jidat "TAEYONGG HYUNGG! KELUAR SINI!" teriak Jaehyun kemudian. Dia jengkel ih dari tadi digangguin mulu enaena nya.

Taeyong sama Yuta terus keluar kamer dengan santai

Donghyuck sama Mark langsung lari minta perlindungan kebelakang badan Johnny. Kalau dibelakang badan Taeil mereka gak yakin aman. Abis imut sih badannya wkwkwk

"salah mereka masuk sendiri" kata Taeyong

"makanya. Sekali kali main tuh pake cinta" sindir Taeil

"ini emang pake cinta kok. Cinta cara kita" Yuta juga ngejawab

"Yuta hyung gak papa?"

Yuta nengok ke arah Mark "gak papa kok. Enak malah"

Taeyong nyamperin si duo maknae. "kalian ngapain tadi? Ngintipin?"

Mark sama Donghyuck ngangguk ngangguk "iya hyung. Tadinya aku mau nunjukin proses enak bikin anak sama Mark hyung. Udah mau ngintipin Johnny hyung tapi yang kedengeran suaranya doang. Terus ke kamer hyung deh eh kok malah gitu sih?"

"itu juga proses enaknya sih. Tapi beda soalnya mereka kan pasangan sableng" kata Johnny sambil melotot ke arah Taeyong sama Yuta.

"udah ah mau lanjut..."

Tok tok tok...

"tolong dibuka pintunya"

Pas Taeyong sama Yuta mau masuk kamar tiba-tiba pintu depan ada yang ngetok brutal

"tolong buka pintunya atau kami akan dobrak"

Kata suara dari luar sambil teriak teriak.

"ck siapa sih..." Taeil mau buka pintunya kedepan

"hyung hyung hyung! Bukain pintunya. Polisinya udah dateng, aku bakal tahan Taeyong hyung biar gak kabur. Tenang aku bisa Wushu!" Winwin dateng heboh sambil piting tangan Taeyong kebelakang

"HAH? POLISI?"

End...

Iam so sorry... readers ku yang minta sequel huhuhu ini aku niatnya buat sequel dari KEPO tapi lah kok aneh ya hmmm...

Ada yang minta sampe Johnny sama Jaehyun yang desah desah seksoy juga kan? Hmm Jegun Cuma sanggup bikin segitu wkwkwk.

Tolonglah anggap ini sebagai sequel wkwkwkwkwk

Jegun tau ini sangat tidak bermutu, tidak bermoral, humor receh, segala macem lah. Jegun masih harus banyak belajar kepada senior senior buat bikin ff yaoi yang hot dan berbobot.

Genre aku Cuma bisa humor, maksudnya yang aku kuasai emang Cuma humor. Jegun mah anaknya hobi ngelawak sih wkwkwk tapi pernah sesekali bikin romance sama drama juga. Untuk ff aku selanjutnya ada yang mau request genre?

Oh iya makasih buat semua yang udah baca, follow dan favorite 2 ff aku sebelumnya. Jegun terharu ada kakak daunlontar loh, kakak itu adalah idolakuuuuuuuuuuuu dia inspirasi ff JohnJae ku. Gara gara Jegun baca ff kakak daunlontar yang LOVE VLOG aku mulai suka sama Jaehyun uke meskipun aku masih pro Jaehyun seme untuk Doyoung apalagi Taeyong. Tapi karena aku juga penganut 'Taeyong milik Yuta' jadi aku agak susah bikin ff yang JaeYong hehehehe

Sayang-sayangku... Jegun sangat butuh review-review kalian untuk mengoreksi kelayakan ff Jaegun. Jegun gaakan pundung kok kalau di kritik. Jegun butuh saran untuk perbaikan dikarya-karya selanjutnya.

Terimakasih sebelumnya.

Sebentar lagi libur telah usai. Mari kita semangat menyambut semester baru :') doain Jegun kuat.

Finally, review jutaeyoooonggg~~~  
Karena jadi silent reader itu enak, tapi dosa

LEEJEGUN


End file.
